


you do it naturally (move me, baby)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I have No Excuse, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: Alyssa smiles to herself, jangling her keys in her pocket as she rounds the corner from the elevator, catching a glimpse of herself in one of the decorative mirrors.Her makeup is still in place, and if she put in a little effort after her workday was over to touch up in the bathroom before coming home to see her wife, that’s her business. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, adjusting the lapels of her scarlet-red blazer before she picks up her pace, heels clicking against the floor.She’s sure that Emma is home by now, but she knows there’s a chance that once they get to cooking dinner she won’t want to be distracted, which... doesn’t really go with Alyssa’s plan.(Or, the one where they've both been busy, and Alyssa wants to reconnect since it’s the weekend.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	you do it naturally (move me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! normally i would give a whole reason why i thought of this, but i'm going to give a shoutout to jess instead _because they're the only reason i'm posting this._ i... it feels a bit awkward to say i hope you'll enjoy considering this is an E rated fic, but i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (title from movement by hozier. highly recommend a listen if you wanna get in a good mood for this fic.)

Alyssa won the case. 

It’s not like there was much to argue; the boy she’s defending deserves the right to wear whatever he’d like at school, no matter what. She smiles to herself, jangling her keys in her pocket as she rounds the corner from the elevator, catching a glimpse of herself in one of the decorative mirrors. 

Her makeup is still in place, and if she put in a little effort after her workday was over to touch up in the bathroom before coming home to see her wife, that’s her business. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, adjusting the lapels of her scarlet-red blazer before she picks up her pace, heels clicking against the floor. 

She’s sure that Emma is home by now, but she knows there’s a chance that once they get to cooking dinner she won’t want to be distracted, which... doesn’t really go with Alyssa’s plan. 

Finally, she reaches the door, turning her key in the lock and smiling when she sees Emma fiddling with her guitar on the couch in a soft t-shirt and sweatpants, faced away from the entrance. 

She’s sure to open and shut the door a little louder than normal, wanting to catch Emma’s attention when she places her purse down and toes off her heels. 

Purposefully, she keeps her eyes toward the wall, smirking to herself when she hears a little intake of breath and senses a hot gaze moving down her body. 

Again, if Alyssa put in a little extra effort today knowing it was the end of the week, that’s her business. She bends over slightly-- _unnecessarily,_ she might add, if it was any other day-- reaching down to fix the imaginary wrinkle in the cuff of her matching suit pants. 

“Hi, baby,” she says, biting her lip around a smile when she finally looks toward her. She resists the urge to laugh at the look on Emma’s face. 

“Hi,” Emma replies dumbly, eyes now flickering down Alyssa’s front, over the shiny buttons of her dress shirt and over her legs that are in rather tight pants. 

“How was your day?” Alyssa attempts to keep her voice light even as she rounds the couch, brushing her fingers over Emma’s shoulders. 

“It was fine,” her wife manages, placing her guitar to the side. “How- how was yours?” 

Alyssa grins. “I won the case, so, you know, all in all a good day of work.”

Emma’s smile matches hers. “That’s fantastic. I’m glad Jonny gets to go to prom in whatever he wants.”

“Me too.” There’s a slight lull as Alyssa stands there, watching in amusement as Emma tries to keep her eyes on her face. “Are you alright, Em?” she asks, coy and soft. 

Hazel eyes widen, suddenly aware that Alyssa knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. She tries to hum an affirmative, to play it cool, but it comes out more strangled, more aroused. 

Alyssa pads forward, eyes teasing and dark. “You sure?” 

Emma tries to nod, heart beating hard and quick in her ears when Alyssa smoothly places herself into her lap, smirking when her wife’s gaze flickers down to the gap in her blouse before she forces them back up. 

“You’re pretty,” she manages, hands stalling just short of wrapping around Alyssa’s waist, unsure what’s planned, what’s allowed. 

“You can touch,” Alyssa permits, kissing her lips softly. “Want you to touch me.”

Eagerly, Emma’s arms wrap around her waist, urging her closer, some of the tense heat broken between them as Alyssa giggles into her mouth and deepens the kiss. 

For a moment, they just sink into each other, banishing the hardness of the day with each passing second. Times like these have always felt sacred for both of them, the comfort of being wrapped so fully in love enough to make them feel as though they’re the only two people in the whole world.

They both smile into it, pulses beating in unison until Emma’s stutters when she feels hands tugging at her hair. She exhales a breath against perfect red lips that will surely be ruined soon, hands working around so that she can ease the blazer off Alyssa’s shoulders and lay it to the side gently next to her guitar. 

She’s speechless once more, eyeing how well fitted Alyssa’s navy button up is to her slim frame, the way it’s grown slightly wrinkled and started to ride up from where it was perfectly tucked in only a few minutes ago. Her hands grab at her wife’s back through the fabric, groaning softly when a tongue slips into her mouth and Alyssa supports herself against the back of the couch as she forces herself even closer. 

It’s getting rather out of hand for a post-work, couch rendezvous, and they both know it, both know that they’re about two seconds away from not making it to the bedroom at all. 

Clearly, Emma doesn’t want that, wants to have Alyssa every way she can, wants to tease and touch until she asks for more in that quiet, pleading voice, until she’s pressing forward and her hair is messy and her body shimmers with sweat; it’s why she picks Alyssa up, smiling when the woman yelps quietly and wraps an arm around her neck and tightens her legs around her waist. 

Emma presses a hand against her back, holding her up as she walks them both to the bedroom, lips now against a sharp jaw, kissing over her neck until she’s nipping softly at Alyssa’s pulsepoint, smiling when hips jolt against hers so softly, as if they’re trying to be contained, and she notes how rough the beat under her mouth is. 

_“Emma,”_ Alyssa breathes, running her hands through blonde locks until it's thoroughly mussed as she’s laid down on the bed and nimble fingers start to undo the buttons of her shirt. Suddenly, the room feels almost unbearably hot, and her chest feels heavy and light all at once as she tries to catch her breath. 

She tightens her grip in soft hair, pressing Emma close to the newly bared skin just above her left breast, resisting the urge to complain when she feels a smirk that surely has to do with the pace of her heart. Her stomach jumps when fingertips ghost over the ridges of her abs and downward to undo the snap on her pants, too. 

“I feel a little underdressed compared to you,” Emma laughs breathlessly, blood roaring in her ears as her gaze trails over the way red lipstick is now smudged, over the dark lace of Alyssa’s bra and the matching panties that are peeking out now that the zipper is down as well. Her eyes flicker back slightly to take it all in, gasping when her wife scratches at her scalp and pulls her back into another kiss. The heat between them renews when Emma settles her hips between strong thighs and shifts to get comfortable teasingly. 

Alyssa whines, eyes shooting open when the movement repeats, rougher this time, and lips start to trace the line of the right cup of her bra. 

_“Baby,”_ she warns, knowing the woman is making this purposefully difficult for her, is looking to make her work for it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma murmurs. “So, so beautiful.”

Warmth rushes through Alyssa at the compliment.

“Wanted to surprise you,” she breathes. “Wanted to get pretty for you.”

“You know I think you’re pretty in anything.” It falls off of Emma’s tongue automatically, and though Alyssa has heard the reply thousands of times, it still makes her throat tighten, makes a flush spread down her neck. “But-” Emma continues, fiddling with the front clasp of Alyssa’s bra until it’s free- “you do look _so good_ like this.”

She parts her lips to reply, but whatever she was going to say is quickly cut off in a soft moan when, suddenly, there’s a mouth exploring her chest and hands following the curves of her body until they’re skimming beneath the waistband of her slacks and sneaking past the elastic of her panties, too. 

It’s all so much, and Alyssa is fairly sure that if this wasn’t a regular occurrence to have Emma Nolan, gorgeous and perfect Emma Nolan, on top of her, she would have thought she’s ascended to heaven in these moments. 

She also knows that if she didn’t have extreme practice keeping her mouth shut, a plea would have already fallen from her tongue with the way Emma’s palm is cupping her teasingly, index finger gliding through her wetness with ease. 

This happens often, this sort of push and pull where Alyssa gives up control, where Emma _takes it._ It’s something they’ve discussed at length, enough that there’s an implicit shift between them when neither makes any more drastic moves. 

Emma is still fixating on her wife’s chest, her tongue flicking over a taut peak, knowing exactly what the flexing abs and arched back beneath her free hand means. Her other hand remains almost perfectly still in Alyssa’s pants, shifting purposefully at times to give deliciously teasing pressure that makes the woman beneath her jerk her hips and whine. 

“Something you want?” she mumbles, looking up and smirking when all she gets in answer is a huff of annoyance. Rising up, she places a gentle kiss to smudged red lips. When she gets no reply, she digs her palm into Alyssa’s clit for barely a moment, heat pooling low in her own gut when brown eyes roll back softly and a quiet, breathy _oh_ reaches her ears. She stutters when Alyssa grinds down onto her hand, for a moment watching how wrecked her wife is before she remembers herself and pulls her hand just out of reach, now teasing her entrance with one finger. “I asked you a question.” 

Their gazes meet. Emma raises an eyebrow in challenge when there’s silence for a moment.

“Touch me,” Alyssa finally gasps. 

“I am touching you,” Emma teases, finger still tracing her entrance as she leans down once more and kisses the brunette’s jaw. “Is this what you mean?”

 _“You know what I mean,”_ Alyssa snaps, regretful the moment the words are out of her mouth when the hand on her begins to move rougher but no closer to what she wants, dips inside for barely a moment, circles her so softly that she thinks she just might scream.

“Was that very nice?” Emma’s voice is low and hot in her ear. Alyssa tries to shift on the bed, tries to catch her breath. “I thought you were a good girl, ‘Lys?” 

_Fuck._

_That’s not fair._

“I am,” she tries to say, though it comes out much more strangled than she was hoping, flush spreading down her chest.

“You’re not acting like it,” Emma chastises, lips ghosting over the spot just beneath her ear that drives her crazy. “I thought you liked being good for me?” 

_“I do,”_ Alyssa agrees quickly, mindful of how tight her chest feels, the way her thighs are quivering, how most everything else feels perfectly on fire. “I do. I want--”

“Then you know what you have to do.” There’s a smile against her neck. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her wet Emma’s fingertips further. “Say please, baby.” 

Alyssa melts at the term of endearment, throat dry and body quivering when two fingers converge on her clit and start to move over her. _“Em--”_

“Say please,” Emma repeats quietly, voice rough, breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. “Say it, or we can stop?” 

Alyssa whines. She can’t fathom not finishing. Her breath feels too heavy in her chest, her arousal absolutely in no place that it would be willing to keep itself quiet for the rest of the night. She gasps, reaching up to grab at her pillow when Emma circles against her clit rougher before pulling back completely. 

“Last chance,” she murmurs. “Last chance, or we can--”

 _“Please!”_ It leaves Alyssa’s mouth before she can stop it, before she can try to compose herself at all. “Please! Please-- _I wanna come so bad.”_

Emma smiles. “There you are. I knew my good girl was in there.” 

Alyssa shivers. _“Please.”_

“Okay,” Emma agrees, nosing at her jaw softly before trailing kisses down her neck once more as she wanders her hand back down and eases one finger inside. 

The reaction is immediate. Alyssa moans, one hand still grabbing at her pillow and the other fisting in the back of Emma’s t-shirt in a futile attempt to keep herself from careening toward the edge. 

She arches her back, noises and affirmations tearing from her throat when Emma curls her fingers back towards her front wall before pulling back and adding a second smoothly, a little breathless herself. 

Emma presses her hips behind each thrust, pulse pumping wildly when Alyssa jerks out of time, rhythm erratic as she chases her release. More warmth and wetness coats her hand as she buries her fingers to the very knuckle, holding herself there for a moment to feel the way Alyssa’s entire being trembles, to watch her tip her head back and whimper. 

“Please,” Alyssa mumbles again, hand grabbing at curly blonde hair when Emma sucks a mark into her neck without second thought. “ _Em, please--”_

“Such a good girl,” Emma whispers, fucking her harder even as her wrist cramps. “So good.” She grins, a thought suddenly coming to head. “Do you want the strap?” 

Alyssa almost comes on the spot at the words. She doesn’t mean to-- she’s been trying to hold out-- but the thought of Emma finally discarding the rest of their clothes, the thought of Emma with the straps tightened around her hips, the thought of Emma filling her, of Emma--

“Is that a yes?” Emma’s lips twitch in a smile as she pulls back to look at her. 

_“Yes.”_ Alyssa nods vigorously. “Yes. Please. _Yes--_ ” 

“Okay. Okay,” Emma murmurs, kissing the side of her head and pulling her hand away, pressing against her clit firmly for a few more moments to watch Alyssa squirm before she sits back for a moment and admires her handiwork. There are marks littered across flushed skin, her hair fanning out across the pillow as she clearly tries to catch her breath and her dark eyes watch as her wife pulls her shirt over her head.

She wanders over to the drawer, undoing her pants as she goes, tripping a little. They both laugh, and it breaks some of the heat in the best way, takes away a bit of the pressure that they both feel to make it _sexy,_ even though they know each other’s bodies after so many years of practice intimacy, of love and trust. 

Still, Alyssa’s eyes zero in on Emma’s hips when she finally steps into the harness, her arms flexing as she does her best to hold herself up on her elbows to get a proper look, curls falling loosely around her shoulders. 

_God,_ she’s the most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen. Her ruined lace panties are still peeking out from under her rumpled slacks, which are riding down her legs by now. There’s a blush spreading along her cheeks and over her neck, and when she finally wanders back over to the bed, she watches the way Alyssa’s gaze changes from teasing to wholly aroused in one second when Emma hooks her fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulls them down along with her underwear. 

Emma loses her breath at the sight of Alyssa’s bare body. She’ll never get over it: the perfect weight of her breasts, the divuts of her hips, the glow of her skin. Even the slope of her shoulders is perfect. Every feature and curve of Alyssa Greene seems to have been crafted until there wasn’t a single flaw: her eyes have an infinity about them, her legs long and crossed at the ankle like some goddess faking demurity. 

Finally, she can’t take it anymore, and Emma strides forward, smirking a little when Alyssa scrambles up the bed and spreads her legs without thought, providing enough space for her to settle between them.

“Are you still ready for me?” Emma asks quietly, pressing Alyssa into the bed and kissing her soundly. 

Alyssa hums an affirmative, unable to wait any longer. She reaches down herself, pressing her fingers over herself for a moment before she takes the length of the strap in her hand and pumps a few times, coating it in wetness. Emma gasps into her mouth, hips jerking forward of their own accord when Alyssa wordlessly guides the head of the toy to her opening. 

Their hearts beat rapidly in unison once more.

Quickly, Emma places another kiss on her wife’s lips before pressing them cheek to cheek, smiling when hands come up to tangle in her hair once more as she eases inside, inch by inch. She goes purposefully slow, both to be considerate and also-- 

_“Emma,”_ Alyssa groans. _“Don’t tease.”_

 _Because of that,_ Emma thinks smugly. 

She presses in further, refusing to bottom out as she pins the other woman's hips to the bed, waiting, waiting--

 _“Emma, please!”_ Alyssa finally whines, spent, her wetness dripping onto the sheets. _“Please. Please just--”_

Emma snaps her hips forward without warning. Her breath hitches when Alyssa moans loudly, a leg wrapping around her hip as she bucks up at the movement. 

“Just what?” Emma manages to gasp, enough confidence in her voice that she feels the woman beneath her shiver. She smiles, starting up a rhythm. “Just _what,_ baby?” 

“Just fuck me,” Alyssa forces out, breath heavy in her lungs as her head tips back once more, pulse quick and rough as soft lips press kisses to the column of her neck. 

“As you wish,” the blonde teases, laughing quietly when Alyssa opens her mouth to complain but a whimper falls from her lips instead when Emma plants a hand beside her head on the bed and curls around her thigh with the other, building the pace quick and rough. 

Brown eyes squeeze shut, one hand gripping tighter in curly hair and the other reaching down to grab Emma’s ass and urge her deeper until she’s buried all the way to the base. There’s hot, stuttered breath against her neck as the thrusts grow rougher until Alyssa can barely speak, voicing her pleasure in affirmations and moans that she’s sure would make her blush with anybody else, but with Emma, she can’t find it in herself to care. 

“I’m close,” she chokes, quivering under the moment, under the solid, familiar weight of the woman she loves, under the pleasure and the euphoria and Emma’s voice that keeps telling her how beautiful she is, that she’s a good girl, that she deserves this--

“Come for me?” Emma whispers in her ear, simultaneously the most confident and shy thing she’s ever heard, and just like that, Alyssa shatters. 

White heat courses through her as she comes, spreading to the very edges of her being while she blindly grabs at a strong back, at blonde hair, trying to find an anchor in the overwhelming perfection of it. The world seems to have faded out-- even more so than it normally does whenever she’s with Emma-- and her lungs seem to be rejecting oxygen as her head tips back, searching, and-- 

Alyssa’s hips jerk forward, and before she knows it, she’s falling apart again. Emma hasn’t stopped moving her hips, the rhythm still just as rapid and pleasurable, and all she can do is loosen her legs around the woman’s waist, sated and spent. 

“You’re beautiful,” Emma tells her, so utterly casual that it makes Alyssa’s heart ache and swell all at once. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmurs, holding her cheeks and pulling her down for a kiss before her wife pulls back enough that the toy slips out of her. 

Her stomach dips at the new emptiness; it allows her to come back to herself a bit. Her heart races in her ears as she shifts against the sweat soaked sheets, notes how her clothes are all over the floor. 

“I was thinking we could order in some food,” Emma calls as she returns from putting the toy and harness in their bathroom sink. She grins smugly. “That way we don’t have to cook. You certainly don’t seem in a state to.” 

“But you didn’t even get a turn,” Alyssa says, pouting, gesturing longingly to her the blonde. 

Emma shrugs, smirking, clearly amused with herself when she says, “That’s what dessert’s for, baby.”

Alyssa groans, grabbing the extra pillow and slinging it across the room. 

“Hey!” Emma faux-complains. “Is that any way to treat somebody who just made you come within an inch of your life?”

Alyssa bites her lip around a smile. “Oh, please. My vibrator is just as good.” 

Emma gapes incredulously, launching herself across the room in one quick move until her body is covering her wife’s and they’re nose to nose. “Take it back.” 

Brown eyes light up, teasing and affectionate. “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't know what to say. i have literally no excuse lmao
> 
> nevertheless, i'll ask the usual question: what did you think? i know people are a bit shy about interacting with more explicit stuff, but i promise i'm super nice and i won't judge you at all lmao (afterall, i'm the one who wrote it.) if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below. it would make me smile. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever you've got on your mind. 
> 
> be safe x


End file.
